


The Act's Up

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Actor AU, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: Miles and y/n are both starring in a rom-com, but the romantic tension isn’t limited to on-screen…
Relationships: Miles Morales/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Act's Up

“Are you guys ready for today’s scene?” The director walked up to Y/n and Miles as they ate their breakfast. Everyone knew that they were supposed to shoot the scene today, but nobody wanted to mention it out loud to either of the leads.

By the scene, they meant the kiss between Miles and Y/n’s characters for the first time. The two have become pretty good friends over the past few weeks of filming, but did that equate to them actually kissing? For real?

Miles may have a slight crush on Y/n, but it’s not like he would ever tell her. Y/n has been acting for almost her entire life, she’s even taken acting classes. This was one of Miles’s first lead roles in a film. They were both decently famous, Miles having a huge fan-base due to him starring in the latest Marvel movie and Y/n getting popular from her roles in Scorsese films.

Y/n, on the other hand, fell hard for Miles. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first person she worked with that was around her age or she was just enamored by his personality. Either way, she was anxious for today’s kissing scene. She had dreams about it going perfectly with confetti falling from the sky and dreams of it going horribly and him rejecting her for the rest of her life.

The anxiety level was high in everyone as they prepared to shoot. The scene took place in an indoor pool that was only lit by the underwater lights and the kiss would happen in the pool itself. The director described his vision for the scene as a cinematic moment that would be talked about for decades and it was going to be the best part of the film.

The two gave nervous nods to the director and turned to each other. “I’m gonna miss all this when it’s over,” Miles stared into Y/n’s eyes and then the set they were on. “I can’t believe we’re almost at the end already.”

“It’s like we just met yesterday and now we have to say goodbye already once this is done,” Y/n sighed, placing her hand over Miles’s own. 

“We don’t have to say goodbye, though,” Miles started. He took a deep breath and decided that this was the point that he would confess to her. There was no going back.

Before he could continue, they were called to set and had to get into the pool. They acted as their characters, playing around with each other in the pool and getting the best shots they possibly could. They both were above the water and in a close vicinity, about to have the big moment.

Y/n’s character was up to speak first. “This has been really fun, but it’s getting late and I don’t want the security guard to get us in trouble.”

Miles grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, “I don’t know how much longer I can do this. What if we just run away together?” They were so close, their faces were almost touching.

“What do you mean? I have school and you have your dad’s business. It’s just-”

Miles had to interrupt her, “I don’t care about any of that. Look, I’m hopelessly in love with you and it’s about time that I said it. You’re the first person I think of when I wake up and the last thing before I fall asleep. I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to throw away my old life for,” Those last words weren’t in the script. This was coming straight from his heart to Y/n, and she knew. “You’ll never have a bad day when you’re with me, i’ll make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

It was at this point that Miles leaned in to kiss Y/n. The kiss felt real, like it wasn’t the two characters, but Miles and Y/n alone. Y/n knew about moments between two people where everything seems to disappear when they were together and she was finally feeling that.

They separated the kiss and Y/n smiled, trying to remember her line. “I gotta pack my stuff.”


End file.
